


Secrets of Our Hearts

by CrystalNavy



Series: My Favorite Agatha Christie Works: Modernized (and Scriptized) [1]
Category: Death Comes as the End - Agatha Christie
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Imhotep is the CEO of successful establishment. However, not everything is what it seems. Many relationships will be tested, and only few people will remain standing in the end....**This is told from the POV of Imhotep's only daughter, just like in the book**





	1. Beyond the Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renisenb returns home after eight years.

[A big mansion is located on the outskirts of the city, away from the hustle and bustle of the city's heart. A young, black-haired woman in a simple dress is standing outside the mansion, holding her suitcase and smiling]

**Renisenb** : It's good to be back. And everything seems the way I've left it too.

[The doors to the mansion open, and the secretary steps out. He smiles at the new arrival]

**Hori** : Should we go inside? It's rather cold out here.

**Renisenb** : Yes, that would be a good idea. I can't wait to see everyone again! It'd be just like before!

**Hori** : [reproachfully] Are you sure about that?

**Renisenb** : What do you mean?

**Hori** : It's just.....are you really sure that everything stayed the same?

**Renisenb** : Well of course! I mean, what could possibly have changed?!

**Hori** : [inwardly] Well, my feelings for you, for one..... [aloud] Well, it's been eight years since you left us. Something was bound to have changed during that time, and I say that it's a good thing it did.

**Renisenb** : I am not sure I want things to change.

**Hori** : [abruptly changing the subject] Your family is waiting.

**Renisenb** : Yes. Let's not keep them waiting longer than we should.

[Hori leads Renisenb inside, trying to keep the redness on his cheeks a secret]

[A room is shown. There is a cupboard on the left side of the room, and a decent-sized bed on the other. There is a journal on the desk, opened. The date scribbled on the page was seven days earlier]

**Journal entry, 1st of April** : I am tired of everything. I am tired of being treated as if something is wrong with me. They all think I am lacking. I can see it, even if they try to hide it behind their smiles. Well, I'll show them! I'll show them all!

[The rest of the page is covered with ink smudge, obscuring the name of the writer]

-x-

[Yahmose, Renisenb's oldest brother, is sitting on the bench in the front yard, all by his lonesome. His sister comes up from behind him and sits next to him]

 **Renisenb** : Hello, brother.

**Yahmose** : [jokingly] Where is your shadow?

**Renisenb** : [flustered] If you mean Hori, it's more like he's your shadow.

**Yahmose** : Are you sure about that?

**Renisenb** : Yeah. You two used to be inseparable. Everywhere you went, he would follow.

**Yahmose** : Things have changed. It's not me that's his top priority these days.

**Renisenb** : [perplexed] What do you mean?

**Yahmose** : [laughs] He's in love with you, silly! I think you're the only one who hasn't noticed. Heck, even I have noticed, and I am the slow one in the family!

[Renisenb flushes a deep scarlet. She mutters an apology, and walks away, seemingly in a hurry]

[Yahmose takes a tree branch from the ground and squeezes it so hard that it snaps in two]

**Yahmose** : Soon, everything would change. Yes, everything......

[Fade to black]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are my clues too obvious?


	2. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new person arrives, bringing nothing but trouble along.

[The lounge room is shown. Yahmose, Sobek, and their wives are seated on the couch. Hori and Renisenb are seated opposite them. In the center of the room, Imhotep and his new wife, Nofret, are standing]

**Imhotep** : As you probably could see, I've brought my new wife, Nofret. I hope that you would treat her as a family member regardless of the circumstances.

**Yahmose** : Of course, father.

**Imhotep** : Well then, if everything is settled, I'll be in my quarters.

[Imhotep leaves, followed by every member of household, sans Yahmose and Nofret. Henet materializes out of nowhere]

**Henet** : Isn't it unbecoming for you two to be alone, and in such a close proximity?

**Yahmose** [cooly]: I think you have the wrong impression.

**Nofret** [giggles]: Oh, yeah, definitely a wrong impression.

**Henet** : Then, may I show you to your quarters?

**Nofret** [loudly]: Of course. I need someone with a spine to protect me from unfortunate occurrences, and you have more spine than certain other people.....

**Henet** : Glad to be of service. Now, come this way.....

[Nofret and Henet leave the lounge, heading upstairs]

-x-

[Imhotep is standing outside, talking to a young man in hurried tone. Finally, the conversation is over, and he gathers the other members of the household in the lounge]

 **Imhotep** : Something came up, so I will be absent for a while, and I'm leaving Nofret in your care. If something untoward happens to her, there would be consequences. I've assigned both Kameni and Henet to make sure I hear about anything that inconveniences Nofret during her time here, with her approval.

-x-

**Hori** : There you are, Yahmose. I was looking for you.

 **Yahmose** [smiles] Like Renisenb would say, this is just like old times....

[Hori blushes at the name]

**Hori** : Remember when we were young? We used to do all sorts of mischief together.....

**Yahmose** : True, we were inseparable back then. And that's one of the things that hasn't changed. We're still friends, you and I. And in the name of that friendship, I approve.

**Hori** : I don't know what you're talking about.....

**Yahmose** [claps Hori on the back]: You don't have to hide it.

[Nofret comes]

**Nofret** : Are you sure that this is the right decision to make? I mean, she is your sister and all that? Surely not everyone would be deserving of her hand?

**Yahmose** : Hori is deserving. 

**Nofret** : Is he, or do you just say that because of your friendship? Or maybe you lack the fortitude to refuse him?

**Hori** : Maybe we should leave.....

**Yahmose** Good idea.

[Yahmose and Hori enter the house, leaving Nofret outside, alone]

-x-

[Hori is sitting alone in the room, contemplating earlier events of the day]

[A journal is sitting on the table, with fresh writing in it]

**Journal, 8th April** : I hate her, I hate her, I hate her.....

**Author's Note:**

> The idea to write this came to me in my sleep


End file.
